Unnatural
by Ramona Wilde
Summary: What happens when Jared imprints on Kim, but Kim doesn't think she's good enough. This is the story of how Jared changes her mind. Please review.
1. Shock and Awe

I was that girl, you know the one. The one that has a crush on the cutest boy in school but never gets noticed by him. Jared was the crushee in the story. He was the most gorgeous guy in the world I was sure of it.

That's why the last three weeks were so terrible, because for some unknown reason - and believe me rumors were flying- he hasn't been here. I guess you could say I was worried. Some said he had joined Sam Uley's gang but I didn't believe it, I couldn't.

Just when I thought the worst the door opened and in walked Jared, a much different Jared. He was much taller and stronger looking then before he left. I knew because I was so used to staring at him. In the non-creepy sort of way. Almost like he could read minds, he glanced in my direction and gave me the most adoring look I've ever seen.


	2. A Dream Come True

I looked away as quickly as I could a blush rising up my face. Did he really just notice me, no not notice, adore me? This must be a dream. I pinch my arm, nope this was reality. I heard a chuckle and to my horror he was standing right in front of my desk. Awkward.

"Hi, my names Jared" he said. As if I didn't already know his name.

"I'm Kim" I said my cheeks felt so warm.

"It's nice to meet you" he said. I couldn't believe this was happening. And then suddenly that look was back in his eyes.

"Do you want to go out with me?" the words rushed out of his mouth as if he were afraid he would chicken out if he didn't say it fast.

"Sure" I said. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Cool" he said sounding relieved that I said yes.

The conversation probably would have continued but just then my teacher Mr. Ray walked in and said "sorry I'm late everyone please take a seat".

"Can we talk at lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said. Hopefully I'd be able to say more then.

**Later at lunch**

He sat down across from me and said a simple hello. He was so cute; I never knew he was shy.

"Hi" I said back.

"How are you?" He looked like he really cared. Like it wasn't just something you say for conversations sake.

"Good, you?" I asked.

"Great" he replied. "So about that date" he said.

"I'm free this Friday" it seemed like I was jumping the gun but I wanted to say yes before he changed his mind or realized who he was talking to.

"Cool pick ya up at 8, is that cool?"

"Yeah that's cool, where are we going?"

"How about Port Angeles" he asked, "For dinner and a movie."

"Sounds good"


	3. Fireworks and Honey

It was 7:30 and I was in the process of picking out an outfit, I wanted something nice but not too nice. I straightened my usually wavy hair and put on a little bit of makeup.

I dressed in a dark denim romper with a thick red belt and red converse. I heard a knock on the door I ran down the stairs two at a time and all but flung myself at the door. When I opened it the most amazing sight met my eyes.

Jared was dressed in a plain white T-shirt and a pair of jeans, simple yes but with his muscle he took it from simple to male model.

"Hey" he said and I had to detach my eyes from his amazing body, but it was too late he caught me ogling him and he had a cocky grin on his beautiful face.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's cool lets go" he said. I would go anywhere with him.

We went to dinner first, it was this nice little Italian place and there chicken alfredo was pretty good, but the service could be better. The waitress was hitting on Jared all night. When we were done eating we went to see this totally unrealistic movie about vampires and werewolves. For some reason it put Jared on edge.  
><strong><br>LATER**  
>we walked out of the theater and into the street. It was cold but for some reason it felt really warm next to Jared. I kept hearing the most annoying laughter like the guys were drunk or something. I could tell it made Jared uneasy by the way he held me close to him. The laughter got closer and one of them yelled out,<p>

"Hey man wanna share her?"

I blushed so hard from both embarrassment and anger but it was nothing compared to Jared. He was so mad he was shaking.

"C'mon, just a little" the disgusting man begged.

Jared held my hand hard and ran just slow enough for me to keep up. We got to the car and when he realized we weren't followed he let go of my hand.

"After a moment I asked, "hey are you OK"?

This for some reason made him angry. "You should **not** be asking **me** if I'm OK" he didn't yell but I still wish I hadn't said anything.

"Sorry I get overprotective" he said, but he didn't seem much calmer.

"I'm fine" I said. I just want to get out of here.

"I should go back there a kill those sons of bitches" he spat and the venom in his words made me cringe internally, because I knew that if I didn't do something he would actually commit murder. And with that I leaned towards him and kissed his lips and he kissed back thankful for the distraction. They say it's like fireworks, your first kiss, but it's more like the sun exploding followed by the taste of honey. Or maybe that's just me.


	4. The Truth

He broke the kiss after a few breathtaking moments, and smiled.

"Does that make you feel better?" I asked.

"Yeah, it does thanks." He said.

"No problem" I said nonchalantly but on the inside I was screaming.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Sure" I said.

Before he got the chance to say anything a couple walked by and Jared got in the car. I did the same and we drove back to La Push before he said what he wanted to say. When we were outside my house he looked over at me.

"You know that movie we saw?"

"Yeah" I said confused. What did this have to do with anything?

"Well, this may sound crazy but it's all true"

"Wait what?"

"I know it sounds insane but I'm a werewolf and vampires exist and you're my imprint".

"Wait a second I'm you're a what now?"

"Imprint, it means you're my soul mate."

Soul mate, under any other circumstance that word would be enough to make my heart explode, but at the moment I was sure he was insane.

Again it was like he was reading my mind when he said "look I know you don't believe me but I can show you."

He got out of the car and ran into the woods. I thought for a moment and then followed but when I broke through the trees and into a small clearing I didn't see Jared all I saw was a giant wolf. I wasn't scared, ok maybe a little bit, but for the most part I was freaked. I knew that that was him and that he wasn't crazy.

"It's true" was all I could say.

He nodded at me with a sad look in his eye, and so fast that it was just a blur, he ran into the trees. When he came back he was a person.

"I'm sorry"

"For what" he asked.

"For thinking you were some sort of head case".

To that he only laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're handling this so much better than I thought. I'm so relieved."

"Can you explain it to me I really want to understand" I asked. I was hoping to get some answers as to where I fit into his secret but I was also curious.

"Sure" he said.

It took an hour but he explained everything. The werewolves, the truth behind Sam and his group, why he changed so much. He also told. Me all about vampires and that they were natural enemies. I really started to pay attention when he started describing imprinting. He told me that I was his and that meant we would be together forever, that we were made for each other.

"Its unnatural" I said and as soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. I looked up at his face and I saw that he misread my meaning, he looked so hurt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"It's unnatural that IM made for you" I clarified.

"When he looked at me he had a very intense look in his eyes that I couldn't describe.


	5. Reasurence

"Honey you were made for me" he said with more passion in his voice then I knew was possible, before I could reply his lips where on mine.

I kissed him back eagerly; I should have at least tried to act cool but all thought was out the window at that moment.

He pulled away and looked at me gaging my reaction. He smiled at my smile. I knew that's all he wanted to do but I wanted more. I leaned up and kissed him as hard as I could. He pulled back quickly, surprised.

"Sorry" I said quickly.

"No don't be sorry" he replied. "I just didn't see that coming".

"I didn't either" I said honestly. It was so not like me to jump a guy that just admitted his love for me. Then again it wasn't common fro a guy to even notice me.

The sudden thought was enough to put me back in reality, I wasn't good enough, he deserved better.

"Hey, Jared does this imprinting thing have like false alarms or anything?" I knew my question would hurt him but I needed to make sure this wasn't some mistake or something.

"No" he said simply. He had no emotion in his voice, there was no shock or hurt.

"I only ask because I want to make sure there are no mistakes, because if you thought I was your imprint and it turned out to be someone else it would probably kill me."

I had no idea where the words came from. I only knew that they were true and that I had never been able to talk about my feelings like this with anyone.

"It's you" he said. "It will always be you. There are no glitches or mistakes when it comes to imprinting".

"Good I said and I snuggled into his warm chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too".

I was loved by the most wonderful man in the world and for now that was enough.


	6. Second Best

**2 weeks later**

It's been two weeks since Jared told me the whole truth, about vampires, werewolves, and imprinting. Two weeks and it's like he's walking on eggshells.

"Is there something you wanna talk about"? I asked him. We were sitting in our seats in science and he wasn't talking to me as much as usual.

"No, why?" he responded.

"It's just that ever since our conversation you've been acting different, like you've changed your mind or something." I could feel the familiar sting of tears behind my eyelids. I didn't want to say it but this was all too good to be true.

"**HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? HOW COULD I EVER CHANGE MY MIND? I LOVE YOU!**"

Everyone in the class was now staring at us, Jared on his feet screaming his love for me, looking scary as hell and me sitting in my seat looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Mr. Cameron please go to the office I will have none of that in my class!" Mr. Carlson yelled, not nearly as loud.

**After school**

"What the hell wasthat about?" I asked once we were out of school and in our secret clearing. Jared was still mad, so mad in fact, he was shaking. I tried to touch him, but he slapped my hand away. I felt tears in my eyes for the second time today. And he saw them.

"I'm sorry baby, just stay back please" he begged. He had tears in his eyes and he was clearly scared.

Ignoring him I reached out again and this time he actually relaxed. It was almost as if I had this power, not over him, but for him. "This is why you need me" I said it as a statement, no question about it.

"What? He asked.

"To keep you calm, to protect you"

"From what?" he was almost completely calm just a bit of shaking left. He wasn't going to do anything.

"From you" it sounded so cheesy but it was the truth. "I didn't mean to make you mad." I really didn't.

"I'm not mad at you, just what you said" he was finally calm now, no more shaking.

"I know it will get easier" I said.

"What will?"

"Me being less self-conscience", I said.

"The way I'm acting has nothing to do with me not wanting you, which could never happen; I just don't want anything to happen to you." He said.

"Like what?" oh wait vampires.

Then there was a snap, a deep growl, and the second most beautiful monster I had ever seen.


	7. The Promise

The second the vampire appeared I was behind Jared and he was growling the monster in front of us was looking as deadly as he had described. For a moment I wondered why Jared didn't just phase, and then I realized he didn't want to risk the vampire coming after me, he was stuck.

"Now, now can't we play nice?" the vampire said in the most disturbing yet beautiful voice. He was very pale but with a slight olive complexion and black eyes that meant he was hungry.

I was whimpering and shaking behind Jared and he could tell how scared I was. "It's alright baby girl I got you" he whispered but the vampire heard and chuckled.

"Isn't that sweet, protecting your little bitch" he sneered.

Jared started shaking and before I could react he was a giant brown, beautiful wolf, all anger and danger. When I saw him as a wolf for the first time I thought he was a bit scary but cute now he was terrifying. I thought he was going to run at the vampire but instead he let out a monstrous howl.

Moments later another wolf appeared I couldn't tell which of the guys it was but I was glad to see him. Then another showed up and stood in front of the spot on the ground I was glued to. Guarding me from the sight I knew was about to happen. I heard a ripping sound only it was more like medal being cut apart.

I closed my eyes and covered my ears and before I knew it I smelled a heavy sweet smoke and Jared's arms were around me.

"Baby, baby answer me sweetie are you ok?" I wanted to say yes to say anything that would make him panic less but my mouth wouldn't open.

"She's in shock" I heard someone say. "Let's take her back to Emily's"

I felt Jared's arms lifting me off the ground and holding me close to his chest. "Everything's gonna be ok, I promise."


	8. Revelations

Unnatural chapter 8

I woke up on a strange couch. I wasn't sure whose house this was. The last thing I can recall was standing in the clearing the sound of metal being sheared apart and a heavy sweet smoke lingering in the air. Then the memory hit me like a brick, Jared had gone head-to-head with the vampire, one of the deadliest creatures in existence. But he wasn't alone, the others had been there, and I remembered him putting his arms around me. He was okay; I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

My head felt heavy, when I turned to the side, I could see Jared looking at me, concern evident in his rich brown eyes. I reached up and touched his face and he took my hand and held it there against is unusually hot cheek.

"I'm okay" I said. The worry didn't completely go away but it eased a bit.

"I am so very sorry" the amount of pain in his voice almost killed me right then and there. I started to cry and couldn't believe that I caused Jared so much pain. All concern was back in his eyes. I knew I was hurting him even more, but I could have been stronger. I was going to be a soul mate, his imprint that I had to learn how to be tougher, I couldn't just go into shock every time something happened. Because this is what he was.

"How is she doing?" I didn't recognize the beautiful woman with the stars down her face. But I had a feeling this is her house.

"Kim, this is Emily" Jared introduced us.

"It's very nice to meet you."

"This is Emily's house, we brought you here because she's studying to be a nurse and she would know what to do.

"I went to shock" it wasn't a question but a statement. It was embarrassing, it was a woman who had probably been going through this for a long time and here I was passed on her couch because I couldn't handle one encounter with the vampire.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I passed out to the first time I saw one." She said.

"Baby, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, you should never have to have seen that. It's my fault really, I swore to protect you and lead you right into a clearing where vampire could easily have caught you, you could've died and it would have been completely my fault."

I put my hands on his face pulled him down to kiss me. "This is not your fault, you have no way of knowing" I said with as much passion as I could muster I kissed him again only lighter this time because we're still in another person's living room. He deepened the kiss after his arms around me and I thought for second I might go into shock again.

**LATER THAT DAY**

I had gotten off of the couch and I was up and about. Emily was in the kitchen making muffins for the rest of the Wolf pack. Turns out she was Sam's imprint; she told me all about how she'd gotten the scars. She told the story as a warning. She said that it's not safe to get to close the boys when their wolves or when their angry. She said that Sam had gotten angry one day and she was standing too close and it was too late. She said he regretted it every day of his life and he would kiss the scars as if he could take every one of them back.

The story didn't scare me, okay maybe a bit. People have been telling me that Jared was dangerous from the moment I laid eyes on him. Before he came back there were rumors that he was in a gang and that he did drugs. I knew now that he was better, dangerous but not evil. What I was afraid of where the vampires. How many of them were out there? How many of them would Jared have to fight?

I went outside and stood on the porch, facing the trees. I didn't hear the door close I just felt Jared's wrap around my waist from behind and his lips on the back of my neck. I leaned into him resting my head the Crooke of his neck. For a few moments neither of us said anything, we just stood quietly staring at nothing.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" and I knew in that moment that no matter what happens I will always be his imprint.


End file.
